


I forgot to tell you

by dat_carovieh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: On their one year anniversary Connor proposes to Hank. Hank suddenly remembers that he forgot to tell Connor something pretty important.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I forgot to tell you

Connor and Hank had spent their first anniversary outside of Detroit, completely in nature. Hank couldn’t believe they had been together for a year and Connor was still with him through everything. He had seen him at his lowest just shortly after they met for the first time where Connor had picked Hank up from the floor, completely drunk after his suicide attempt. And then after the revolution when Connor had moved in with him, Hank had not really been at his best as well. Hank had done much better with time but alcoholism and depression didn’t just get cured like that. So there had been times Connor had found him absolutely pissed and crying over a picture of Cole but instead of running, Connor had stayed with him and had offered him comfort. Long before they had gotten together. It took them half a year to finally figure stuff out and talk about their feelings that had been there from the beginning, Hank couldn’t understand how that Connor really wanted him after everything he had seen but he would take every bit of happiness he could get.

And now one year later they were still together, walking hand in hand after they had spent the whole day together outside. Hank would be completely smashed when they would return home. He was not used moving this much. And now they were walking uphill because Connor wanted to see the city from above. And Hank couldn’t refuse him anything, so he was now panting as Connor tried to not pull him even though he seemed anxious to get to the top. Sumo was in front of them, pulling his leash but Connor didn’t struggle at all, holding the Saint Bernard back.

They were alone here, which Hank appreciated a lot, it was quiet and he could just enjoy the time with the two beings he loved most. They finally reached the top and Hank understood why Connor had wanted to come here. Usually, he would call the city ugly but looking over it from here, where you could only see the lights it looked beautiful. They came to a halt where they had a good look over everything. Connor let go of Hank’s hand and put his arm around Hank’s waist. Hank pulled him in closer, arm around Connor’s shoulders.

“You were right, it’s really nice here,” Hank admitted. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Connor’s head. It was a big bonus that they were completely alone here.

“Told you,” Connor answered and Hank could hear his shit eating grin. “I had a great time, today.”

“Me too, Con,” Hank answered. He couldn’t believe how happy he felt. How happy had had been feeling for the last year. Even longer, since he met Connor one and a half year ago. “Shit, I love you so much.”

Connor extracted himself from Hank’s arm and stood in front of him. He suddenly seemed nervous as he looked up at Hank, one hand on Hank’s chest.

“I love you too, so much. I’ve started to love you even before I really deviated. You’ve been there for me, when I needed someone after my deviancy. You offered me a place to stay and I could always talk to you when I got overwhelmed by my feelings.” Hank reached out to cup Connor’s jaw, feeling the need to touch him. “You always encouraged me to figure out what I want and not let others dictate what I do. Even when it was very hard for me in the beginning, you helped me figuring it out. I now know what I want. It’s you, I want you, always wanted you. I want to spend the rest of our lives with you.” Connor felt Hank’s heart under his hand speed up, his own Thirium pump did the same. He took a step back, slipped his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small object as he dropped down to his knee.

“Do you want to marry me, Hank?” Connor said as he lifted his hand, holding the ring. Connor’s breath stopped, he just forgot to breath since he didn’t need to, and these small things now got drowned out by his nervousness. Hank’s face went through several emotions in a very short time. First, he looked surprised, then happy and then horrified.

“Shit,” Hank muttered. Connor’s stomach fell and he let the hand with the ring sink. Out of all the reactions he had preconstructed, this had not been one. He had been 93% sure Hank would accept his proposal. Maybe he had interpreted the sings wrongly. Maybe he should have talked about this before. This would be awkward and he just hoped this would not have negative consequences for their relationship.

“I’m sorry, Hank. I miscalculated. I should have known you don’t want to get married again,” Connor said and let his head hang.

“Fuck,” Hank said and fell to his knees, pulling Connor into his arms.

“Sorry, Con, I didn’t mean to let this sound like a rejection. I just… how do I say that… there is something I should have probably told you. I would love to get married to you.” Hank took Connor’s face between his hands and leaned their foreheads against each other. “Please don’t think I tried to hide this from you, I didn’t. I just kinda pushed this out of my head for so long, I didn’t think it matters and I didn’t think about it before. I never got divorced after I broke up with Rachel, we didn’t think it was necessary. After everything that happened, we just didn’t want to work through this as well. I never thought I would want to get married again. And I certainly didn’t think you would want to marry me.” The words were bursting out of him and Connor’s hands came up to Hank’s shoulders, gripping the T-shirt.

“You’re still married?” Connor asked in disbelieve.

“Yeah, sorry. I just never really think about her so that’s something I kinda forgot. And when you asked, I suddenly remembered and my reaction probably wasn’t the best.” Connor’s shoulders started to shake and for a moment, Hank thought he would start to cry but then he heard a giggle bursting out of Connor and he couldn’t help himself and started to laugh as well. It took a bit until Connor had composed himself again, now leaning against Hank’s chest.

“Anyway, if you still want to marry me, I can call her and ask for a divorce,” Hank explained. Connor leaned back a bit so he could look at Hank.

“Well, I asked you, so yeah I still would like to marry you, if you want this as well?”

“Yes, yes absolutely. I would love to get married to you,” Hank said, chuckling. Connor took Hank’s hand into his and slipped the ring onto his finger, it fit perfectly. Because of course it did, Connor surely had scanned his hand and figured out his ring size. This shit was easy for him.

Hank really hadn’t thought he would get married again. Even after getting with Connor. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But he just hadn’t expected for Connor wanting to get married.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Next chapter is gonna be the meeting with the wife.   
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) or [tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
